


Tell Me Lies

by panIIcwave



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, a drabble i wrote at like 2am, its literally just writing practice except this time horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panIIcwave/pseuds/panIIcwave
Summary: borderline porn in a drabble. that's literally just it
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Tell Me Lies

“You’re all mine." Engineer purrs, shifting his hips as he straddles Spy’s waist, looking down at his partner with a smug grin as he holds Spy’s hands down above his head. "Once you say those three little words.”

“Je t’adore-!” Spy whines, practically writhing beneath Engineer, arching his back as he shakily attempts to grind up against him, his breath hitching loudly enough for Engineer to bite down on his own lip just to keep quiet. 

“Not quite, darling.” Engineer growls against the shell of Spy’s ear, grinning as he hears the man gasp from beneath him.

“Mngh- fine- I will behave.” Spy whimpers, muscles tensing and flexing beneath Engineer’s hand as he slowly drags his fingertips down from Spy’s collar to his navel.

“Good boy.” Engineer praises, cranking up Spy’s vibrator a few notches, gently nipping at his jaw as Spy lets loose an absolutely shameless moan, both of them flushing at the sound of it.


End file.
